


The Language of Love

by MonkeyLuv



Category: robron
Genre: 7 Days of Robron, M/M, Robron Days 2018, fluff-tastic, subversive dance tactics are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLuv/pseuds/MonkeyLuv
Summary: Written for day 6 of '7 days of Robron', 2018. The prompt was to use the line 'How do we keep getting into these situations' while Robert and Aaron interact with another character. Hope you like the story it inspired. Please let me know through kudos and comments what you think!





	The Language of Love

“How do we keep getting into these situations?” Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear as he awkwardly swayed forward.

“We?!” Aaron responded through gritted teeth. “It was YOU who got us into this mess!” Aaron loudly whispered as his right foot once again connected with Robert’s left.

“Ow”! Robert released his grip on Aaron and bent forward to grab his aching foot. At that exact moment, Aaron leaned forward to assess the damage he’d caused and the men’s head’s collided with a tremendous **THWACK**. The couple reeled backwards from the force; Robert hopped on one foot while clutching his head in his hands and Aaron rubbed his forehead with a scowl deeply etched onto his face.

“Gentlemen!” Lydia exclaimed, frustration seeping into her voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. “I’m giving you a dance lesson, not teaching you two how to kickbox”! Lydia switched off the music and levelled a glare at the couple.

Aaron used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face while Robert gingerly set his foot back down to test whether it was broken.

The door to the village hall swung open and Sam shuffled in carrying a cup of tea. “You two look a right mess,” Sam said with a lopsided grin as he extended the tea to Lydia. Aaron rolled his eyes and scoffed while Robert opened and closed his mouth wordlessly.

Lydia shook her head and gestured towards the disgruntled couple. “These two seem to think their wedding dance involves hand-to-hand combat. They need to be a bit more Bruce Forsyth and a lot less Bruce Willis! Tea won’t do, Sam. I need a proper drink”!

Lydia removed the cup from Sam’s hand and set it on the floor. She grabbed her coat and her handbag and took Sam by the arm, ushering him towards the door.

“Dance is a language of love, of passion!” Lydia dramatically proclaimed as she came to a sudden halt at the door.

Aaron looked downward, a splash of pink spreading across his cheeks.

“The way you two dance, anyone would think you were mortal enemies”! Lydia spun on her heel and left with Sam, slamming the door behind her.

Robert and Aaron stared at each other in stunned silence until a loud bark of laughter erupted from Aaron’s mouth. Robert shook his head and glared at his husband in disbelief.

“Sorry!” Aaron said as he took Robert by the hand and led him to the metal folding chairs lining the wall.

As the men sat across from each other, a giggle escaped Aaron’s mouth, quickly followed by several coughs as he attempted to hide his amusement.

“Aaron,” Robert said in warning.

A smile tugged at the corner of Aaron’s lips as he let out a soft snort.

Robert shook his head in disapproval.

“It’s not funny! I could have concussion,” Robert grumbled as he ran his hand back and forth over his forehead.

Aaron tried biting back his smile. He took Robert’s hand in his and leaned in to plant a kiss on his husband’s brow.

“You don’t have concussion, Robert. I hit my head too ya know but you don’t see me whinging on about it”. Aaron ran his fingers through Robert’s fringe.

“Yeah, well that’s because you’ve got a thick skull!” Robert replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Aaron smiled coyly and edged forward to pepper Robert’s lips with soft kisses until at last, the older man relented and kissed him back. Aaron pulled away, still holding Robert’s hand.

Robert averted his gaze and stared down at the floor.

Aaron’s smile slipped from his face and he gently squeezed his husband’s hand.

“Come on Robert, what’s up”?

“I just want everything to be perfect on our wedding day,” Robert responded as he raised his eyes to meet Aaron’s.

“Yeah and it will be if ya stop listening to suggestions from your new best mate,” Aaron said with a grin.

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Sam is NOT my new best mate,” Robert protested.

Aaron raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

“What was I supposed to do when he offered up a dance lesson with Lydia as our early wedding present”? Robert pulled his hand from Aaron’s and defiantly crossed his arms over his chest once more.

Aaron chuckled as he untangled Robert’s arms and again grasped his husband’s hands in his.

“Well, I reckon I could think of few things but you do know that our wedding’ll be perfect even if we don’t dance at the reception”? Aaron gave Robert’s hands a tug and pulled him to his feet.

Robert’s hands naturally fell to Aaron’s waist while Aaron’s hands rested atop Robert’s shoulders, encircling his neck. The men’s eyes locked and smiles simultaneously appeared on their lips.

“All I need for the day to be perfect is you,” Aaron said as he swayed ever so slightly from side to side.

“Don’t let your mum hear that. Or Liv for that matter”. Robert pulled Aaron closer against his body as they continued to sway gently.

Aaron laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

“You may have a point there”.

“As for perfection, I’d simply ask for no police presence this time round,” Robert mumbled as he rested his forehead against Aaron’s.

Aaron winced at the contact and Robert looked at him with concern.

“Okay. So it hurt a little,” Aaron conceded with a shrug.

“Aww. My poor baby,” Robert said as he hugged Aaron closer still.

Aaron pulled back slightly and offered his husband a scowl.

“Call me that again and there’ll be no wedding to worry about”.

Robert grinned at Aaron and returned the favour of kissing away the pain on his husband’s forehead. The men began slowly swaying again.

“But seriously, Robert, the only thing I care about is making it official. Nothing else matters except making us a family, legally,” Aaron said as he looked up into Robert’s beautiful blue-green eyes.

“Oh I agree, Aaron. Completely,” Robert said as he slowly guided Aaron backwards while staring into his eyes.

“So it’s settled then. We’ll keep the reception simple and skip the dancing”. Aaron’s eyes travelled over Robert’s face as Robert led him slowly across the floor.

“Then again,” Robert drawled as he pulled Aaron tightly against his chest and slowly moved him in a circle, “…dance _is_ the language of love. And I do love you, Aaron Dingle”. Robert leaned down to meet Aaron’s lips and sensuously kissed him.

Aaron swayed in Robert’s arms as they at last pulled out of their kiss, a huge grin on his lips.

“Well I reckon there are better ways of expressing my passion, in inverted commas, than some poxy dance,” Aaron responded with a raised eyebrow.

Robert grinned at his husband while taking tiny steps backwards, still swaying from side to side.

“I reckon so too but there’ll be plenty of time for that after the reception. Besides, dancing’s not so difficult if we just focus on each other”.

Aaron scoffed.

“Yeah, right! I don’t think so”.

“He’s right, you know,” Lydia shouted from the doorway, startling the couple.

The pair pulled apart and stared at the beleaguered dance instructor.

Lydia walked up to them and placed a hand on each man’s arm.

“How long have you been stood there?” Robert asked as his cheeks flushed red.

“Long enough to see what you were doing Mr Sugden,” she replied with a wink.

Aaron turned to Robert.

“What’s she on about”?

 “Search me,” Robert replied with a shrug.

Lydia’s smile grew wider.

“Oh you’re too modest”!

Aaron snorted and Robert turned and punched him on the arm.

“Ow!” Aaron said, rubbing his bicep.

“Soft lad,” Robert mumbled under his breath.

“BOYS!” Lydia bellowed, shaking her head.

“Sorry,” the pair said as they bowed their heads in unison.

“As I was saying, Robert very cleverly led you in a cheeky dance around the room by getting you to relax and just focus on him”!

“You what?! We weren’t dancing”, Aaron said with a scowl.

Robert grinned at his husband.

“Er, we were, actually. We made it round the dance floor a few times, even managed to avoid knocking over Lydia’s tea,” Robert said with a look conveying pride as well as guilt.

Aaron stared at his husband in disbelief.

Lydia squeezed the men’s arms.

“In the words of the great Mama Cass, you’ve just got to make your own kind of music. The dancing bit’s easy after that”.

Lydia smiled at the men and, with a nod, headed for the door.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head.

“Mama who”?!

Robert chuckled and shrugged his shoulders then took Aaron by the hand and led him to the centre of the room. He placed his free hand on Aaron’s hip and extended his arm that clasped his husband’s hand.

“There’s some truth to what she said, you know,” Robert asserted as he pulled Aaron flush against him and glided slowly across the floor. “We just need to pretend that no one else is in the room”.

Aaron shook his head and laughed, continuing to follow Robert’s lead.

“Easier said than done with my mad family,” Aaron teased as he released Robert’s hand and grabbed his husband round the hips as their pace slowed.

Robert grinned at the younger man.

“We are quite good at making our own kind of music”. Robert moved his hand to Aaron’s face and ruffled his fluffy curls.

“That what we’re calling it now, is it?” Aaron replied with a smirk.

The men slowed to a standstill as their lips met in a fiery kiss. After coming up for air, Robert took Aaron by the hand and led him towards the door.

“Come on. I’ll put on our song at the Mill and you can speak to me in the language of love,” Robert raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively while a lopsided grin tugged at his lips.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“How many times, Robert?! We don’t have a song”!

“Oh come on, Aaron. I wanna make you feel my love,” Robert said while trying to keep a straight face.

Aaron shook his head at his husband.

“You are _such_ an idiot”.

“And yet you still love me,” Robert replied with a cheeky grin.

Aaron sighed and rubbed his hand along Robert’s cheek.

“And yet I still do”.

Aaron rocked onto his toes and kissed his husband before closing the door to the village hall and leading the man he loved back home.


End file.
